Medical Room
by Yukamatsu
Summary: Hobbynya berkelahi, yang disukainya kekerasan, dan yang dia benci kekalahan. Mungkin cita-citanya adalah preman terkuat masa depan. Tiada hari tanpa berkelahi. Senggol sedikit hajar! Itu motto hidupnya. Hidup seorang Jean Kirschtein. Warnings: Alur kecepatan, Shonen-ai, BL, OOC, Gaje, Drama, Typos. Dont like dont read. JeanAru!Oneshot


Hobbynya berkelahi, yang disukainya kekerasan, dan yang dia benci kekalahan. Mungkin cita-citanya adalah preman terkuat masa depan. Tiada hari tanpa berkelahi. Senggol sedikit hajar! Itu motto hidupnya. Hidup seorang Jean Kirschtein.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin and related characters are copyright to Isayama Hajime.

Warnings: _**Alur kecepatan, **_**Shonen-ai, BL**, OOC, Gaje, Drama, Typos.

**Dont like dont read**.

Yukamatsu

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu anak lagi mampir keruang kesehatan hari ini. Memar pada wajah dan lebam-lebam disekujur tubuhnya. Hal yang sebenarnya biasa tapi jumlahnya hari ini lebih banyak dari biasanya. Armin yang berjaga hari itu sampai bingung.

"Kau anak ketujuh yang masuk kesini." Armin mengambil kotak obatnya dan duduk disebelah sang pasien.

"Sial! Jean kelihatannya sedang tidak mood. Dia memukul perutku sakit sekali." Anak itu mengaduh sambil memegangi perutnya.

Armin menarik tangan anak itu dan mengusap luka yang ada dengan kapas beralkohol. "Eren? Kau masih mencoba melawannya?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan pernah terima kalau dia harus menjadi pemimpin disini. Seenaknya saja!"

"Kau tidak harus mengikuti perintahnya kalau kau tidak mau." Sahut Armin. Masih telaten membersihkan luka-luka Eren. Kini beralih keluka diwajah.

"Ah, aku tidak tau apa jadinya kalau Mikasa tau kau babak belur begini." Armin tiba-tiba teringat Mikasa, teman kecil mereka yang over protective sekali pada Eren.

"Jangan bilang padanya, bilang saja aku jatuh dikamar mandi sekolah atau jatuh dari tangga atau apalah."

Armin mengangguk. Tanpa disuruh pun dia sudah pasti akan merahasiakan penyebab luka Eren yang sebenarnya dari Mikasa. Alasannya? Jangan tanya. Kau tidak akan mau melihat Mikasa mengamuk.

"Hoi! Aku membutuhkan perban yang banyak!" Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka dengan bantingan hebat. Jean muncul didepan pintu dengan darah yang menetes lancar dari lengannya.

Eren langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan memasang kuda-kuda. Pertarungan yang tadi belum selesai menurutnya.

"Aku bukan mau melawanmu. Berikan aku perban dulu, setelah itu akan kupukul lagi perutmu." Jean masuk. Darahnya mulai mengotori ruang kesehatan. Armin diam memperhatikan darah Jean yang menetes.

"Eren, jam pelajaran hampir dimulai. Kau kembali kekelas duluan. Aku akan membantu Jean dulu." Armin berdiri dan mendorong Eren keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Oi! Armin? Kau tidak boleh dibiarkan sendiri dengan orang itu! Dia berbahaya!" Eren menahan kakinya. Armin mendorongnya makin kuat.

"Aku bisa jaga diri, Eren. Cukup berkelahinya untuk hari ini. Atau kulaporkan Mikasa?" Ancamnya

"Melaporkan apa, Armin?" Mikasa mendadak muncul didepan pintu.

"Mikasa?"

"Kau berkelahi? Siapa yang membuatmu terluka? Eren? Katakan."

"Ah! Tidak! Tidak! Ini bukan karena berkelahi. Aku terjatuh dari tangga tadi." Eren panik. Armin gugup. "Ah! Kalau begitu aku duluan kekelas, Armin. Ayo Mikasa kita pergi."

Eren menarik tangan Mikasa pergi dari ruang kesehatan. Sebelum Eren benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Armin sempat melihat Eren mengerak-gerakkan bibirnya. Bicara tanpa suara; 'jaga dirimu' katanya. Armin mengangguk.

"Hoi! Dimana perbannya?" Suara Jean membuat Armin berbalik, kembali masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu dengan layak.

"Duduk disitu." Armin menunjuk pada kursi yang tadi digunakan Eren. Jean menurut.

Armin mengambil sebaskom air dan handuk kecil dibahunya. Meletakannya dibawah kaki Jean.

"Apa ini?" Nada penasaran tak terelakan dari suara Jean.

"Itu? Itu air." Armin menjawab seadanya. Raut wajah Jean berubah keras.

Armin kemudian duduk disebelah Jean, perlahan diambilnya tangan Jean yang terluka.

"Argh! Itu sakit! Pelan-pelan!" Jean menjerit.

"Jadi kau masih bisa merasakan sakit? Ya, setidaknya kau tau apa yang dirasakan anak-anak yang kau kirim kemari."

Armin membasahi handuknya dengan air, membersihkan luka Jean hati-hati. Sebuah goresan cukup panjang yang untungnya tidak terlalu dalam.

"Kau kalah?"

"Apanya?"

"Luka ini?"

Jean tertawa sebentar. "Aku? Kalah? Yang benar saja! Tentu saja tidak!" Katanya angkuh.

"Lalu?"

"Tanganku tak sengaja menggores paku saat berkelahi dengan Eren tadi."

Hening...

Armin mulai memasuki tahap membalut tangan Jean dengan perban dan Jean sedang menatap tangannya yang diperban.

"Jadi,"

Huh? Armin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jean. "Apa?"

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau berteman Eren?"

"Oh, aku sudah berteman dengan Eren dari kami kecil. Dengan Mikasa juga."

Hening lagi ...

"Jadi Jean, kenapa kau berkelahi?" Armin buka suara.

Jean tampak berpikir. "Karena aku suka."

"Kau? Suka berkelahi?" Jean mengangguk singkat.

'Pluk!' Armin tiba-tiba memukul tangan Jean yang selesai dibalutnya.

"Arrggh! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

"Sakit tidak?"

"Tentu saja sakit!"

"Itu akibatnya dari berkelahi. Kau seharusnya menyukai yang satu itu juga."

"Heh? Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau suka berkelahikan?" Jean mengangguk. "Kau juga harus menyukai rasa sakitmu sehabis berkelahi kalau begitu."

Kening Jean berkerut. "Bagaimana bisa aku harus menyukai rasa sakitku?" Armin menghela nafasnya.

"Lupakan. Sudah selesai, kau bisa kembali kekelas."

"Lalu kau sendiri?" Jean bangkit, bersiap mau pergi.

"Aku akan menyusul setelah beres-beres ruangan."

"Baik kalau begitu, aku duluan." Armin mengangguk. "Dan... Terima kasih... Armin."

"Sama-sama Jean, senang bisa membantu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Armin? Kenapa kau terlambat masuk kelas? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Jean melakukan sesuatu? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Sialan dia, akan kubuat perhitungan dengannya nanti!" Eren menyerbu Armin dengan pertanyaan diperjalanan pulang.

Seperti biasa, Eren selalu saja kelewat semangat kalau menyangkut Jean.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Eren. Jean juga tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku membersihkan darah Jean yang melekat dilantai. Makanya lama."

Eren mengangguk paham. "O~" desahnya lega.

"Jadi Jean benar-benar tak melakukan apa-apa padamu?" Eren bertanya lagi memastikan. Armin menghentikan langkahnya dan menbuang nafas.

"Dia tidak-"

"Memangnya kau berharap aku melakukan apa dengan Armin?" Jean tiba-tiba mucul dari belakang dan sekarang berjalan hampir sejajar dengan Eren.

"Kau?!" Eren juga menghentikan langkahnya dan mempersiapkan kepalan tangannya kemudian. "Kau apakan Armin? Sudah kuduga! Kau pasti mengancam Armin sampai-sampai dia tak berani bilang padaku!"

"E-eren! Sudah kubilang tidak-"

"Ah! Jadi Armin tidak ada bilang ya? Anak manis." Jean langsung menarik Armin dan merangkulnya. "Jadi kau lakukan persis seperti yang kusuruh."

"Jean?!" Armin memekik. Selain pandai berkelahi, Jean juga pandai mengarang.

"Kau?! Majulah! Ayo berkelahi denganku!" Eren melompat kecil sambil memainkan tinjunya. Dia lupa sedang berada dipinggir jalan.

"Eren? Ada ribut-ribut apa disini?" Seseorang dengan sepedanya berhenti tepat didekat Eren.

"Rivaille sensei?" Armin membungkuk sopan sebagai salam, diikuti Jean.

Eren mematung. Tidak berani menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Nah, Eren? Ada apa? Aku mendengarmu berteriak cukup keras tadi. Katamu kau mau berkelahi. Benar?"

Eren berbalik cepat menghadap sensei-nya. "Bukan, bukan berkelahi yang sebenarnya sensei. Ini- ini berkelahi digame. Ya, lewat game! Iya begitu." Elakkan spontan yang cukup meyakinkan.

Rivaille menggumam tak puas. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan coba-coba membohongiku, Eren. Kalian juga." Peringat Rivaille pada Eren, Armin dan Jean sekaligus.

Jean dan Armin mengangguk patuh sementara Eren, tak melepaskan tatapan matanya dari sang sensei.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Rivaille sensei!" Eren membungkuk dalam penuh hormat dan Rivaille pun pergi mengayuh sepedanya menjauh.

"Reaksimu benar-benar berlebihan!" Jean berkomentar sambil berjalan melewati Eren.

"Apa katamu?" Eren menatap sengit pada Jean dan berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Oi! Armin, sejak kapan kau begitu akrab dengan Jean?" Panggil Eren pada Armin yang berjalan berdua dengan Jean didepannya.

"Armin!" Eren mulai merajuk.

Tidak taukah Eren bahwa tangan Jean cukup berat untuk dipindahkan dari bahu Armin.

"Jean?"

"Biarkan saja dia."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari baru, kasus baru. Jean kembali berulah. Kali ini dia mempertontonkan kehebatannya berkelahi didepan kelas. Melawan Connie, Bertholdt dan Reiner sekaligus. Seharusnya ada Eren bergabung disana tapi tidak jadi karena ada Mikasa yang menonton.

Aksi mereka berakhir singkat dengan deheman Rivaille sensei. Tapi sayang Bertholdt dan Jean sudah sempat melukai satu sama lain. Siswa yang lain masih bergerombol mengelilingi mereka menghalangi pandangan Rivaille sensei. Dia belum tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Rivaille sensei!" Eren memekik dan perhatian Rivaille pun tertuju pada Eren.

"Kalian cepat bubar, aku akan menahan Rivaille sensei." Katanya yakin kemudian menghadap Rivaille.

"Gerombolan apa ini Eren?"

"Ah! Bukan apa-apa sensei. Kami sedang latihan untuk drama yang dibuat Hanji sensei." Eren tidak berbohong. Hanji memang membuat pentas drama.

"Apa sekarang kelas kalian sedang pelajaran Hanji?"

"Ah! Tidak. Kami hanya latihan. Ya begitulah." Eren tertawa canggung. Semoga saja bohongnya tidak ketahuan.

"Ada-ada saja." Kata Rivaille terakhir sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi. Eren menghela nafas lega. Untung saja.

"Sikapmu aneh, reaksimu juga selalu berlebihan kalau ada Rivaille sensei."

"A-aneh apanya?" Eren salting. "Dari pada kau repot-repot mengurusiku, mending kau obati luka mu itu. Setelah ini kita pelajarannya Rivaille sensei!"

Jean berdecak tapi akhirnya pergi juga. Tujuannya, ruang kesehatan tentu saja. Mengobati lukanya dan menemui Armin. Eh?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jean lagi?" Armin bertanya sambil memeras handuk kecil ditangannya. Bertholdt mengangguk.

"Tak kusangka dia cukup kuat untuk menggalahkan tiga orang sekaligus."

"Tiga?" Berth mengangguk.

"Dia juga tak segan-segan pada teman sendiri."

"Mungkin itu kelebihannya," Armin mengusap sudut bibir Berth dengan handuknya. "Sepertinya ini akan bengkak." Katanya lagi.

"Semoga tidak membesar sampai pelajaran Rivaille sensei berakhir."

"Semoga saja," Armin tertawa kecil. Itu tidak mungkin. "Tapi dia tetap saja akan menanyaimu. Sebaiknya kau memikirkan alasan yang bagus sekarang."

"Ya, itu juga yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang."

"Kau bisa bilang padanya kalau pipimu tidak sengaja terkena lemparan bola. Itu cukup masuk akal menurutku." Usul Armin. Berth tersenyum simpul tanda setuju.

"Ya, kurasa itu bagus."

"Ehem!" Jean berdehem keras didepan pintu. Sudah cukup lama dia berdiri disana tapi tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Sudah selesaikan? Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku." Jean masuk dan Bertholdt bangkit dari duduknya.

"Pukulan mu tadi cukup sakit Jean." Bertholdt mengusap lukanya saat melewati Jean.

"Apa itu pujian? Kalau begitu ku ucapkan terima kasih." Tanggapnya dingin.

Bertholdt sudah hilang dari pandangan dan Jean mulai mengisi posisi yang tadi diisi Bertholdt.

"Kau menyerang Bertholdt dipipi dan dia membalasmu dikepala." Armin mencibir.

"Dia cukup tinggi. Pukulannya mengenai kepalaku juga karena suatu kecelakaan. Cukup sulit menghadapi tiga orang yang menyerangmu disaat yang bersamaan." Belanya.

"Kau selalu saja punya jawaban." Armin berdiri dihadapan Jean dan menyibak rambut jingkrak yang menutupi pelipisnya.

"Aku akan menjawab kalau aku punya jawabannya." Jean menjawab lagi. Armin menekan luka Jean kesal.

"Arrgh!"

"Diam." Armin membalut kepala Jean dengan perban kemudian. "Alasan apa yang mau kau berikan untuk Rivaille sensei untuk ini?"

"Terkena lemparan bola?"

"Carilah alasan yang lebih pintar. Rivaille sensei bukan bocah lima tahun yang bisa kau bohongi." Jean tampak berpikir.

"Armin," panggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau pakai parfume apa?" tanya Jean tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Baunya manis." Jean lepas kontrol dan langsung memeluk pinggang Armin, erat.

"E-eh? J-jean?" Armin membeku.

Jean terkekeh. "Jantungmu berdetak cepat sekali, Armin."

Jean tambah mempererat pelukannya dan menempel kepalanya kedada Armin. Mendengarkan irama detak jantung Armin yang tak beraturan, hampir sama dengan detak jantung miliknya saat ini.

"J-jean, lepaskan. A-apa yang kau lakukan!" Armin gugup setengah mati. Sekarang pipinya merah luar biasa. Tapi Jean tak terusik sama sekali.

"Nah, Armin." Jean berkata pelan, mungkin tepatnya berbisik.

"A-apa?"

"Kau bilang pengunjung ruang kesehatan ini rata-rata kirimanku kan?"

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku berhenti berkelahi? Apa itu membuatmu senang?" Jean mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Armin. Tangannya tak lepas dari pinggang Armin. Hanya saja sedikit melonggar.

"Kau mau berhenti?" Jean mengangguk. "Itu bagus. Tentu saja aku senang." Armin balas menatap Jean, antusias.

"Tapi ada syarat untuk itu."

"Syarat?" Jean mengangguk lagi. "Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Armin, masih antusias.

Jean tersenyum lebar. "Kau harus menerimaku sebagai pengunjung tetap disini."

"Pengunjung tetap?"

Jean tak bersuara lagi. Dia kembali memeluk pinggang Armin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

Armin memutar otaknya lumayan keras untuk mencerna syarat yang Jean berikan.

Maksud Jean mungkin…

Tapi apa iya...

Tangan Armin perlahan mulai terangkat menyentuh kepala Jean, mengusap dan mengelus rambut Jean perhatian.

"A-armin?" Jean kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Armin.

"Jadi, hanya itu syaratnya?" Armin tersenyum. Manis sekali. Pipi Jean merona dibuatnya.

Jean mengangguk. "Ya, cuma itu."

Armin memasang pose berpikirnya, Jean menunggu jawaban Armin was-was. "Armin?" Panggilnya.

Armin tersenyum kemudian menunduk sedikit pada Jean, mengecup puncak kepala Jean secara tidak terduga.

"Kalau begitu aku terima~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**End**_


End file.
